Hidden Secret
by LivingTheHotAndDangerousLife
Summary: I was born into the world as a nobody, and I'm suppose to be kept as a secret from the outside world as my parents want it to be. But I soon realize that I have an actual point to live and to be known even if I don't have any records, birth certificate or social security number. Coming out, it takes time to know that things are risked: losing people and the family secret to be know
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden Secret- Chapter 1**

**A/N: Don't own Chicago Fire, NONE OF IT. But rightfully, I own my created character, Mackenzie Lynn.**

I'm just a no one, literally as I'm speaking my words now. Every person who says they're nobody in the world is just kidding. When I say it, it's certainly true. In my family, everyone knows my mother, father, older brother and sister Ray and Rose. But not me, the youngest of my siblings by eight years: Mackenzie. I didn't get the special 'R' name family tradition as I have been told that my existence was just a mistake. I was never actually planned when my mother found out she was pregnant the third time. It runs through the family, every couple decides how many kids they wanted before the first was born. My parents wanted two, but accidentally went for the third. I have certainly no birth certificate, social security number, nothing at all.

Growing up, I stayed home all the time, doing chores and the dirty work for my family as if I were the slave of the family. I've gotten used to the fact that they treat me like this when I just turned fourteen, it was an everyday thing I do. Whenever visitors come over, I have to go down in the basement, which is finished but off limits with people over at the house. With how much time I'm alone with myself, I actually kind of liked being alone. I never really experienced being around a lot of people all the time, thinking about it gives me the chills. But it was just me and how I was "raised".

I was actually home school by my mother through elementary school level to high school level. My mother, Rita, wanted me to head off to college just like my brother and sister did after their graduation of public high school. But with the things we had to go through like enrollment and everything I didn't have, my father, Rich, refused to let me go out. My education stopped at my senior year in high school at home. Since Rose stayed home in Illinois for college and lived in our household until she graduated, she would always sneak down in the basement with me with her school work and teach me. I learned about what she was trying to major in and all of her classes she took too.

Speaking of relationships, with my family, it's like a hanging off the thread type. My father and I aren't close. He's the one out of all of my family members who really disliked me, he was the one who didn't want me in the first place. Almost every day of my life, there would be a session of the day where he would abuse me in any way he could think of. The both of us had our distance throughout the house. My brother, Ray, was another who didn't like me either, and I didn't know exactly why. He would always keep his distance away from me too, eyeing me with dirty looks and everything. My mother and I somewhat got along with each other, we would talk to each other at some points, she would do nice things for me and was the one who suggested to send me off to college. But since that point when I was eighteen, we grew apart. But with my sister, Rose, she was actually a person who I really loved more than anyone else and she loved me back too. At night when we were younger, the both of us would do fun things at night like watch tv or a movie, talk about stuff even when I really had nothing to say and we just stuck together perfectly, even though I'm no one in the outside world.

To this day as I just entered my early adulthood, I'm still living with my parents, a reasonable explanation is what I don't have as everyone has but me. Still, I haven't gone outside either. Rose bought me a laptop and a phone so the both of us could keep in contact with each other as she moved out to Massachusetts with her husband, Wyatt. It grew lonely in the house as my brother and sister moved out a few years ago. My parents were out late every night doing things I didn't know and didn't return home until early morning the next day, tired, they go to bed and sleep throughout the whole day until about six in the afternoon and go out again, repeating the whole process.

Just one day throughout the summer time, Rose returns home back in Chicago to visit for a couple of weeks while her husband is on a business trip for a couple of months. Let's just say that I was very much glad to see her again. Hugging her, I missed her long dark brown hair in my face with her smell of cherry blossoms perfume. I was slightly taller than her by about an inch; I'm 5'8 while she stands at about 5'6 ½.

Pulling away, Rose looked at me and smiled. "How have you been doing?"

"Same as usual, you know," I said. "Nothing hasn't changed at all, but you know…mom and dad have been out more than usual in the past. Kind of glad they aren't around." But when my parents weren't on my back, watching my every move, I've been pretty good; staying down in the basement on my computer doing random stuff.

My sister looked around for a bit. "I really don't care if I get in trouble but I'm taking you out in the real world so you can see Chicago for once instead of seeing the house every day. It's something love to do for you, Mack." Rose smiled bigger and pulled me into another hug. "You have no idea how much I miss you."

"Same," I say and chuckled a bit, kissing Rose's temple.

* * *

Rose took me out for lunch at a place called a diner. Seeing am eating place like this got me curious on what else is out in the world I don't know about. The food I ate was marvelous, nothing like I have eaten before at home since I've been feed almost the same thing every day of Macaroni and Cheese. My sister ordered my food for me; chicken fingers as they were called. I didn't quite understand where the name came from but looking at how the baked chicken came out, they did look like fingers that were uneven in length. Tender and juicy, it tingled my tongue at each bite I took of them. For some reason, Rose watched me eat my food which I thought was very unusual. After I finished eating, she said to me: "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

_Enjoy. _Beyond my definition of "enjoyment" was different from how I think of it now. Staying at home was my "miserable" enjoyment while this was the real enjoyment. I have missed out on everything.

"Sometime when I can get away with it, I'm going to take you out to Massachusetts on the east where I live now, see something more than Chicago," Rose said. "I'm not as cruel as everyone else in our family." About a year ago, my sister admitted she hated the Lynn tradition of future families. She said she's going to be the very first to break it and have as many kids as she and her husband want. Just to pay it up for me, her unknown baby sister.

"What about dad?" I'm the only one in the family that our father laid a finger on us, not once has he hurt Rose or Ray in any way. Only me, so I shouldn't really bother about what would happen to my older sister.

"He's an ass, he can't do anything to me since I'm not in the house anymore. I'm an adult, I can take care of myself," Rose said. "Don't worry, Mackenzie. I'll stick up to anything just for you."

"Thanks," I said and took a sip of my drink that is called a milkshake that's made with milk and scoops of chocolate ice cream as I learn today. Another thing that was very delicious too. "But you think you can do it?" I joked a bit there with Rose, but I had the confidence in her to do anything just for me.

"Anytime, Mac…" My sister's sentence started to trail off when a group of guys probably a few years or so older than me, she watched them carefully as they settled to sit at the bar while Rose and I sat in a booth right across from us.

Taking a glance over at them, I was a bit confused on why they attracted my sister's attention like that. "Rose…?" Her attention snapped back to me, guilt all over her face. "Hi, what's up? Interested? Too bad, you're married."

My sister rolled her eyes at me and flicked a little crumb from her lunch at me on the table. I glared at her and wiped off the front of my shirt where I thought the crumb landed on. "Stop it, don't make a fool of ourselves right in front of them." Rose said, sipping her soda, trying to act herself when I think it's not the great time to do it. Well, I know really nothing about boys or relationship stuff like that.

For the next fifteen or so minutes, my sister and I didn't say any words to each other after what happened awhile ago. I started to fiddle with the straw from my milkshake and spun it in a circle in the glass cup, looking out the window clearly bored. I blocked out my hearing as I watched cars pass out on the street in Chicago. Closing my eyes slowly, I started to fall asleep as my mind was thinking of peace. But something caught my attention that I couldn't resist, but to hear again. I heard my sister speak for awhile, and then someone else started to talk. A man's voice as I recognized.

_Who in the world is she talking to? _I thought to myself. _Better figure it out myself. _Looking out of the corner of my eye, I looked over at Rose and some other person. A guy who looked like he could be Rose's age, but older maybe. "Hi." I said, waving towards the male. And in return, he waved back.

"Hey," he said, smiling a bit towards me.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce you two in the first place when you sat over here, Matt," Rose said, giving me a dirty look when I spoke out. "This is Mackenzie, my cousin from here. She just lives on the other side of Chicago." My sister pointed to him. "Mack, this is Matt. We went to school together."

_Cousin? _"Hi," I said, kind of annoyed that Rose said _that _instead of sister. Even she was trying to keep this away from Matt too. He seems so harmless to know about the little family secret. But it got me to think that if Rose said 'sister', Matt would be asking a ton of questions like "Why haven't I seen her around the household when I came to visit years back?". I remember some of those times back in high school when he would come over to have study times with my sister, and that's pretty much all, nothing big.

"Nice to meet you, Mackenzie," Matt smiled a bit and held out his hand for me to shake. Without hesitation, I took his hand and shook it.

"Oh, everything is such a joy here, right?" Rose untangled mine and Matt's hands from each others. "Mackenzie, I need to talk to you real quick. Do you mind?" She didn't give me a chance to reply as out of nowhere, Rose grabbed a hold of both of my shoulders and shoved me away from the booth and into a corner where no one could hear us speak.

Fixing my Chicago Bears t-shirt I received as a Christmas gift a couple years back, I glared at my sister. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

Rose nodded quickly and leaned in closer to me to the right side of my face. "You can already tell that Matt doesn't know anything about you and this whole family thing going on. He can't know any of this, at all. Okay?" She whispered into my ear. "Lie, please. You know…tell him information that is reasonable and nothing related to what happened in the past."

I nodded. _This is going to take time for me to think about what to say about myself when I never went to school or college. Nothing personal I know about myself. _

"You're going to stay here with Matt, for like ten minutes while I go run down an errand that is just right down the street," Rose said, taking me back to the booth where Matt patiently waited for the both of us. "Sorry for all of this, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Perfectly fine," Matt said.

Hesitant, I sat down back in my seat across from Matt. I looked outside the window again, watching my sister as she walked out of the diner towards her car, leaving me alone with a stranger that I never met.

"So…Mackenzie," Matt said. When he spoke out my name, it seemed like he hesitated and then stretched it out as if he was having a hard time remembering it. Soon enough, I'll get used to the fact that my sister will be introducing me to a lot of people. "What is life like for you?" he asked.

_Let's just say wonderful despite the fact that I'm lying about this right now. It's fun being the one child in the family that your parents don't like at all, even though they took care of you for your whole entire life. It's great being the person who's a secret to everyone. Gee, I wonder how everything is going to turn out once someone finds out about my secret. _"As normal people's lives are," I said. "You know…nothing really special." _I still live with my parents…_

"Interesting," Matt replied. I watched him mess with the straw from the milkshake I had finished off from earlier. "You know…you and Rose look a lot alike." When he pointed that out, my cheeks grew red. Not from embarrassment, but from fear. From this point, I was on the verge to just shout out "I'm her sister!" out loud, but I clamped my jaw completely shut from me doing that.

"Yeah, as cousins, we get that a lot," I said, laughing a bit nervously. I hoped that Matt didn't realize how nervous I was at the moment. "Rose and I was pretty-"

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Startled, I looked out the window when I heard the noise. I didn't know what it was because I never heard a sound like that before in my life. My heart dropped pretty quickly after what I saw outside the window. Rose on the ground, her white shirt she wore was now stained crimson red.

Even Matt saw what happened too. Quickly, he grabbed me by the arm and dragged me along with him behind the counter and into the back of the diner. Everyone else that was in the diner; the other men that entered with Matt came too.

I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks, confused and hurt. "W-what's going on?" I managed to say before I broke down into sobs. "W-what about Rose?"

"Shh!" Matt covered my mouth with his hands as numerous footsteps were heard outside. I could hear men speaking above each other each time when one of them begins talking.

"Where's the younger girl?" One of them boomed. "Where is the sister?"

_Where is the sister? _Of course, they were looking for me. But how in the world do they know me when I had no clue on what's going on? Why was my sister shot? Was Rose involved with them in some way or what? Whatever it was, I'm scared as I should be.

And I know now that the reason Rose was shot, was because of me. But no one knows about me...I don't get it. It doesn't go through my mind to understand the meaning of the shooting and why I'm wanted now.

_I'm the reason why my sister was shot...my fault. _Guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't get the image of when my sister was shot, I don't know why at this was occurring. It all happened all of a sudden, right before my eyes. I don't understand why any of this happened in the first place, but it was some point. And whoever is behind it all, wants me dead too. I'm hopeless now without Rose, I don't know what to do.

Thinking about it, I have Matt there for me as of now. But who knows how long he would stay guard to protect me. Maybe he won't...  
Just the chance that we got to escape, Matt took me to another place, bigger than I have ever been in before. On the way, he explained it was Firehouse 51 where he worked as a firefighter, a lieutenant. With my own knowledge of learning things from homeschooling and a little bit of tv, he was a leader.

For the past half an hour at the fire station, I watched him pace back and forth right in front of me while I sat on the couch, nervous and scared. I'm afraid that whoever is after me or whatever, is going to strike again at any second. Matt was freaking me out even more with how nervous he is.  
"Um..." I cleared my throat to get his attention.

It took Matt a minute to calm down after I spoke. "Yes?" He replied, looking at me as his pacing came to a complete stop.

"You're making me even more nervous here than I should be," I said. "Look I know it hurt to see what happened to my si- cousin." Nice save there, hopefully. "But what about me now?"

"But whoever was behind this was looking for Rose's sister..." Matt said in a tone that he knew what was going on. "But she doesn't have a sister, only an older brother." His eyes glanced away from me for a couple of seconds before he returned their attention back onto me. "I forgot...Rose told me you and her get mistaken for sisters."

_Praise The Lord he didn't figure it out. _"So this means I'm next." I said. "Lovely."

Matt shook his head and grabbed a hold of both my shoulders with a tight and firm grip. "I promise you I'm not going to let anything happen to you like the way it happened to Rose. I'm going to protect you no matter what happens. I won't let get anything in the way. Promise?"

I nodded my head slowly, and smiled a bit. "Okay.." I said. "As if, we just met...already protected of me now?" Giggling, I pushed Matt's hands off of my shoulders and poked him in the shoulder hard enough for him to feel it.

"Hey," he pointed his finger at me, but with a gentle smile on his face. "Rose was a good friend of mine growing up, her family is like my family."

Rose made really good choices of who her friends were growing up in high school. When I first met Matt awhile ago, he seemed like a person who seemed shy. I don't know why, maybe it was just me...but anywho, I grew up with only four people in my life. All of them were different from Matt completely, he stood out more beside Rose. Another person to put a smile on my face after my miserable life alone.

Realizing that thinking about my sister a lot got me to thinking on where am I suppose to go, as in a home. Going back home, it can only lead to some trap with my parents when they find out I snuck out with Rose, and yet they will freak about when they hear about what happened to her. Too bad that they can't really punish her when she's...dead. So this means, I get twice the punishment.

"So after what happened to Rose and all, do you want me to take you back home?" Matt asked.  
"Sure. Thanks," I said. "You can drop me off at Rose's house, my aunt and uncle can take me home from there." How in the world can I hold onto the lies anymore? It really sucked to do all of this when I had Matt's trust and thoughts of me in his hands, and it's going to be a terrible ending.

For the past half an hour since Matt took me home from his shift, I've been sitting on the front porch of _my _home where I grew up, not my aunt and uncle's, my parents and siblings. The worst thing of all, they're home and have noticed my absence, probably not since I'm the nobody, I don't know. It's hard to imagine what's going to happen to me if I get in trouble, especially when I come across my father, maybe it's going to be worse that my past beatings.

Now I'm really wishing that Rose never took me out, only if she hasn't been killed, everything would be fine. _Here goes nothing. _Taking a deep breath, I placed my hand on the front door handle and started praying to hope for the best on what's coming next. Opening the door, I walked inside the house. The foyer was completely dark, the only lights in the house were on upstairs in my parents bedroom. I bet none of my family members have heard me come in because I tried my hardest to be quiet when I entered the house. It was only a few steps before I can reach the basement door and I'm in my room, getting out of trouble with incredible luck.

"You finally made it home. Missed dinner and everything." _Damn it, not even close. _I never got to take a step towards the door when my father spoke, and yes, he sounded quite pissed off. And I never heard him sound this upset, worse than his short temper voice. "Where's Rose? I figured she would be home with you too."  
_Here comes the hard part. _"Yeah," I trailed my word on for a few seconds, becoming really nervous. "She's dead." The last two words came out of my mouth quickly as I panicked, I was going to say something in a different way than what was said.

My father grabbed a hold of my wrist tightly, his grip on me felt like he was going to snap my wrist in half because how much pain I'm in, it's unbelieveable. I tried to shake him off of me, but it made the pain just as worse. I yelped a bit as I lowered the resistance of trying to get away from my father.  
"Mackenzie...dead?" My father said in a monotone. "How in the hell does she end up dead while she is with you?"

"Look, none of this was my fault!" _I don't know, whoever killed Rose wants me dead too! _

"God dammit, Mackenzie! Do you know how bad this is? Whoever killed _my _daughter, he or she is going to find out about you when you're just a nobody with nothing for proof of existence!" My father yelled. "Or they already found out...and that's the reason for Rose's death."

I really don't understand why the killer would want Rose dead because of me. It's too much for a point to kill an innocent woman when she had to live the secret all her life and had nothing to do with it. But the truth is, I don't know why this happened.

"Whatever, I'm sorry I was the child you really just...disliked so much and never wished she was born, but it's life."

"Sorry isn't enough." My father's hand came across my face multiple times as I wasn't even expecting it since I couldn't see in the pitch dark house. In my whole entire life being beat up, the slaps were the worse of all of the beatings I have received.

With enough strength my tiny body had, I pushed my father away from me just enough for me to escape into my room and close the door behind, locking it. Everything started to get worse than I thought it would go, with how upset my father became, nothing was going to go down the right road.

Walking over to my closet, I opened it up and grabbed a suitcase which I packed in advance just in case if anything bad happens, like right now, I could make a get go out of this house and hope I can find somewhere to go. Inside, I packed clothes to last me for about two weeks along with a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, and hygiene products. In a little pocket in the front of the suitcase, I have a little stash of money that my sister gave to me when she had a job in high school. I remember her telling me: "Someday in life, this is going to come in handy for you", and now it's a good time for me.

"Mackenzie, open the door now!" My father yelled, banging on my door as hard as he could. I flinched at how much noise he was making, scaring even more on my decision of running away. But it was the thing I had to do to keep myself safe from him, and whoever else is after me too.

I picked up the suitcase again and ran over to the sliding door built down in the basement when it was under construction long ago and opened it as quickly as I could. My shaking hands closed the door, trying to make it look like I never left but I can't outsmart my father easily, he'll be looking out for me. It's worth on trying to get away from this place for awhile, hopefully it'll last.

Running away was the best thing for me, I have to get away from my horrible nobody life and start a new one, a good one. But the thing is, what do I do? Where do I go? I can't go back with my sister as she's dead obviously. And with nothing of my existence, I'm out of luck with starting a new life.

Miles away from my home, I felt a lot safer, but only did I know that there were even more trouble out in the world. I still wasn't safe, yet. The only way to start off on a new life out in the world on a good start is to find temporary shelter that can last me for a couple of days before I move on my way somewhere else, and finding food.

Walking throughout Chicago at midnight, cold and hungry, I came across a supermarket that was open twenty-four hours a day. Seeing that this store was still open, it brought a smile across my face. I passed by the front entrance to a trash bin nearby and settled my suitcase behind in so no one could see it easily. From the front pocket of it, I took out enough money I hid away in that pocket to buy food. About twenty-five dollars.

Loud voices overlapped each other and hearing how close they were getting, it shot the chills up my spine and I got scared quickly. Reacting, I ran inside the store as fast as I could. Looking out the window to see a group of teenagers out and about, enjoying themselves. I sighed in relief as I wasn't in any danger.

"Ma'am?" I jumped at the voice behind me. Turning around, I saw a big plump man about in his early thirty's, wearing a red shirt with multi-colored stains all over it. "You doing alright?" I nodded my head as if I didn't know what to say. "Okay...if you need anything, I'm here for you." And with that, he walked away to another part of the supermarket away from me.

I sighed in relief as I knew I wasn't in any type of danger, so now I started to venture through isles of the supermarket, finding food to last me awhile. I grabbed one of the fabric grocery bags to carry all of the food inside. Soda, some candy, water, potato chips, fruit snacks, crackers, and dried fruit all went into the bag as I shoved them off into the bag as I thougth I would need these the most to survive with food. Later on, I could always come back and buy more food, different food next time.

After I was finished, I carried up my purchases up to the cashier, and it was the same guy I "met" like fifteen minutes ago. Looking around, I saw no other employee working their shifts at their register. _I should've seen this coming again. _"Hi." I said, placing the bag up on the counter.

"Hello again, find everything..." His eyes looked over at the bag, amazed how full it has gotten with the food. "I see you have, alright." One by one, he took each product of food out of the bag and scanned it. "So, what's up with all of the food?"

"I just finished college," I said. Good thing it was that time of the year, I think... "On my own, I need food. And this will get me started just fine." I gave the man a gentle and warm smile. But down inside, I was completely creeped out by this guy. I never imagined anybody this creepy in my life.

"Yeah, I remember my college years," he said, finishing scanning the two liter bottle of Sprite. "Too bad they didn't end well. I dropped out in my sophomore year. Been working here at the supermarket since. Ten years."

I nodded my head, not knowing how to reply back to the man. Quickly, my eyes darted to his name tag. _Darryl. _

"Everything comes down to $53.23," he said.

_That much?! _I didn't have enough on my pockets right now to pay for everything. I busted out. "Crap...I don't have enough. I can go fetch some money from my car since it's just right out..."

"No need, I'll just pay for you," Darryl said. "Just one customer. An attractive one too."

I blushed a bit at his statement, my light brown curls fell from my shoulders to cover my reddened, embarrassed cheeks. Darryl handed me my bag of food. "Have a good night."

I nodded my head and took the grocery bag from Darryl and walked out of their supermarket. My eyes adjusted to the dark night and surprisingly, my suitcase was still behind the trash can where I left it, doesn't even look like it was touched at all.

While I was putting away my unspent money back in the secret pocket of the suitcase along with the rest of my money, someone said my name."Mackenzie?" It was a male voice, and I didn't know who it was. I started to worry about what's going to happen; what if it was the people who are after me? Instead of panicking so much, I took a deep breath and turned around, only to see Matt standing about five feet away from me.

"Oh...hey," I said, smiling a bit. "Why are you here?"

"Here to get late night snacks. And I was just going to ask the same question," Matt said. "Shouldn't you be at Mackenzie's parents' house now? Or back home?"

_ Think quick. Don't give anything away! _"Yeah..my parents were killed too," I lied, acting as if I was affected by the deaths of my "parents". "And my aunt and uncle have disappeared. So...I'm trying to find somewhere to stay for now until I have relatives to go with. Staring off fresh with food to live off of." It's still unbelievable that Matt believes that I'm in college, and lived with my parents still...if that was something true, what's wrong with me then? I'm in my twenties and I live with my parents still...my brother and sister moved out when they started college.

"Oh," he said, placing his hands into his pockets and looked around. "You can crash at my house until then, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch."

Maybe staying with Matt can keep me safe for now until everything passes by, I couldn't reject his offer. I mean...Rose and him were great friends. I totally trust him. "Sure, thanks." I nodded my head.

* * *

On the drive home, Matt and I were very quiet. No word was exchanged between us, not once. I didn't know what to say to start a conversation. Looking out the window into the side mirror, I had noticed after getting beat by my father, there was a nasty bruise showing on my right cheek. It was noticeable, and soon Matt will be questioning it.

When we got to his house, Matt helped me out of his truck, taking my suitcase along with him. The both of us fought each other with words on who takes the suitcase in, it lasted a minute, and of course Matt won by a mile. _What a gentleman._

"You got a nice place," I said, walking into the front entrance of Matt's home.

"Thanks," he said behind me.

I watched Matt close the front door quietly as if there was someone else living here too and walked past me. I had enough time to cover my face so he wouldn't see the bruise.

"Matt, is that you?" I saw in front of me down the hallway, a lady who to look like she was in her fifties or sixties or something like that. Her glare locked right onto me.

"Yes, mom," Matt said and walked over to her and brought the older woman into the room she peeked her head out of.

_What on earth is going on here?_ I thought Matt said he lived alone, not with his mother...

"Look, she's a friend of mine and I'm letting her stay for awhile until things with her family clears up if you don't mind," I heard Matt say, quite irritated.

"I'm sorry, Matthew," his mother said. "But you do this unexpected on me? You bring in a girlwho I don't know at all into this house when I'm already a guest! It looks like you just picked her up from off the streets."

_It looks like you just picked her up from off the streets._ Those words spoken from his motherhurt me. I admit I look homeless with the suitcase and now a ripped up shirt from my father's attack earlier, just noticed it right now, and my face looks disgusting..

"She's Rose's cousin for Christ's sakes!" Matt snapped.

The arguing continued on about me, and it lasted for about an hour. Since Matt was too busy yelling with his mother, I decided to make myself comfy on the couch since I didn't want to be so rude about just randomly laying down on Matt's bed when he didn't give me permission to, though he offered it to me earlier. I fell right asleep on the couch right when the argument was starting to end.

**A/N: So...there's chapter 2 finally of Hidden Secret. I'm sorry in advancement for the worst ending of this chapter. I finished it during my study hall in school, and I had to finish it quickly. I could've made it ten times better and took more time on in, but I'm so busy with softball this weekend that I won't have anytime to work on the story. After I published the story, I started to forget this story quickly since my life is so busy...and if I didn't update in the next few days, there wouldn't have been an update. Haha. Sorry for boring you in that long speech, I'm hoping a lot of you are enjoying the story. I'm loving it (even though I'm the author).**

** If possible, review on how things are going and how you're liking it! Love the feedback!**

**3,**

**LivingTheHotAndDangerousLife aka Jordan :)**


End file.
